<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors by MaironAnnatar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687073">Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironAnnatar/pseuds/MaironAnnatar'>MaironAnnatar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Colors, Enjoy!, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan loves drama, Open to Interpretation, death?, idk tbh, metaphorically, thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironAnnatar/pseuds/MaironAnnatar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi with thoughts through becoming one with the force.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red was love. Love had shades and shapes. Mine carried misfortunes and death, one might call it cursed even. I did not dare to love. But yours held passion and unlike mine yours grew into possession. It suffocated me and her. But blessed the earth with the two halves of her heart. </p><p>Hope was blue. In the eyes of a knight and a Togruta once and now of a small farmboy. His sweet laughter was a reminder of better times where hope was a flower that blossomed in every corner of a temple far away. </p><p>Black was your favourite color. You’ve told me so, back in the days where colors were all around painting the world around us beautifully. I have told you many times that black was not a color, it was the absence of all colors. You opposed of course, as in your nature. Said that white was also not a color it was the mixture of all colors. I have always felt and still feel that you are the white and I am the black. You’ve always reflected all the colors. Even when you don yourself with black from head to toe. Even behind that horrid mask you wore. </p><p>I dream of red, I dream of blue, I dream of black, I dream of white, I dream of colours withing and without. I dream of sand, I dream of grass, I dream of the stars and the unforgiving suns. </p><p>I see you, I see her, I see the little ones. I smile.</p><p>I smile because for once in your life, you’ve freed me on that ship and freed yourself not long after.<br/>My hands stop shaking, my palms stop sweating, my muscles relax and finally, finally my dreams come true. </p><p>I see blue, you’re here with me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>